


A hot stranger

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, anime expo, cosplaying, vocaloid mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan couldn't afford to pay for his own hotel room, so he is sharing a room with a hot stranger - Phil Lester</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hot stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I haven't been on Anime Expo (I'm a poor fuck and I don't live anywhere near so I could go), don't judge me pls.  
> ~C

"Finally I'm almost ready to go!", Dan said cheerfully as he pulled on his cosplay-jacket. He was cosplaying as KAITO from Vocaloid. It was Anime Expo and Dan was at America for the convention. He couldn't afford a hotel room to pay by himself, so he is sharing a room with a hot stranger -Phil Lester. Phil was at the con, working at the info-booth.  
"Dan, I've got an extra VIP-pass to the convention, wanna come with me, little earlier?", Phil asked carefully as Dan was putting on his deep blue contact lenses. When he heard that, he almost poked himself in the eye.  
"Fuck yea! I mean... if you want me with you, then sure", he tried to hide his excitement  
Phil chuckled a little. "If you hurry up a little, you can come."  
"Oh shit, wait wait wait!", Dan said as he put the second contact lense in his eye. After inserting the lenses, he put on his shoes and threw his phone in his bag.  
"Let's go!", Phil said and opened the hotel room's door. Phil had a car, so they had plenty of time to drive around before Phil had to be at the convention. They headed to a Starbucks. Dan was too shy to go inside with his cosplay, so Phil bought them both drinks and they drank them in Phil's car.  
"Your cosplay look really cool by the way. Did you make the outfit by yourself?", Phil asked, breaking the kinda awkward silence.  
"Thanks, I did almost everything by myself. My friend helped a little with this jacket.", Dan smiled. He tried to hide his face, because he felt, he was blushing hard.  
"D-do you have another cosplay for tomorrow?", Phil asked shyly.  
"Not really. Why?"  
"I've got a Len-cosplay with me for tomorrow, since i don't have to be at the info-booth tomorrow. I don't have a Kaito to cosplay with, so I was thinking about that.. uh, i don't know, maybe you'd want to cosplay with me?"  
After Phil finished that sentence, he tried covering his face a bit.  
"I'd love to! I hope, there's no fangirls asking us to kiss, haha.", Dan stuttered and looked away, blushing. That comment made also Phil blush.  
"Well, you're cute, so that wouldn't be a problem for me", he laughed. "Oh shoot, we need to hurry to the convention!", he continued and started the car. Phil drove them to the convention and they walked to the main doors.  
"Take this and write your name on it.", Phil said, giving Dan a card and a pen. The card said "V.I.P - ANIMEEXPO2016. Name: _______".  
"Turn around, I'll use you as my desk.", Dan said. Phil turned around and let Dan write his name to the VIP-card. "Thanks!", Dan smiled.  
"Now, take this so you don't lose it.", Phil said and gave Dan a keychain. Phil sticked the card to the keychain with two keyrings and put the chain over Dan's neck. "Let's go!", Phil said. He accidentally grabbed Dan's hand as they were walking in. Dan felt his cheek flew red, but he didn't complain. After they got in, Phil disappeared to the info-booth and he left Dan alone. Dan decided to just walk around and check things out. After looking at Free!-merch for twenty minutes, some girls asked for pictures of Dan's cosplay. A few minutes after the pictures, the convention's doors opened.  
Sigh, there come the peasants. Dan thought to himself and laughed.  
After hours and hours of meeting awesome cosplayers and buying merch, Dan felt dizzy. His vision vent white, and he couldn't see well.  
I need to go to see Phil, he could help", he thought.  
Dan started walking to the info-booth. The booth was the other side to the building and Dan felt, he could pass out any moment. He hadn't bought any water for himself, so he couldn't drink anything. Dan wandered to the info-booth and Phil spotted him immediately.  
"Hi Dan! What's up?", he asked and smiled. He walked to Dan so they could talk.  
"I- I don't feel very well, I feel like, I'm gonna pass out..", Dan stuttered and grabbed Phil's shoulder.  
"Oh god, wait a second, I'll go get you some water.", Phil said. "Sit down, breathe and just wait."  
Dan sat down next to a wall and took deep breaths. He stared at a screen, which showed ads about different cosplay-shops. After a few seconds, Phil came back with a bottle of water and an apple.  
"Drink some water, then eat this apple. You haven't ate today, haven't you?", Phil said and gave Dan the bottle.  
"I ate a chocolate bar at the hotel and I drank the coffee before we came here.", Dan mumbled after drinking half of the water. Then he took a few bites of the apple.  
"I can get you something proper food to eat, if you want.", Phil suggested.  
"You don't have to...", Dan stuttered.  
"Okay. But come here if you need something.", Phil smiled. "Take the water bottle with you, you can refill it at the bathrooms."  
"Okay, thanks..", Dan said quickly and stood up. He waved Phil a bye and started exploring the expo area again.  
After many hours of walking around and buying anime-merch, the doors were closed. Dan was still inside, waiting for Phil. He took out his water bottle and drank the rest of it right before Phil appeared from the info-booth.  
"Hi Dan!", Phil smiled. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"  
"Yeah, let's go! I really want to take off this wig and these contacts!", Dan laughed. Phil just smiled and started walking to the doors. There was still a lot of people going outside, so Dan got anxious and grabbed Phil's hand, so they wouldn't lose each other. Phil grinned and glanced at Dan, who was just holding on to Phil's hand tightly. they got to the car and Dan quickly sat in and took off his wig and wig cap. He shook his head and tried to put his hair to look normal.  
"Jesus, that felt good.", Dan laughed as Phil sat in the car. Phil chuckled a bit and started the car.  
After they got to the hotel, they bought sandwiches from a vending machine at the lobby and headed to their room. They ate in silence, not awkward silence tho, and after that, Dan struggled to take off the contact lenses, while Phil was styling his wig for tomorrow.  
"I'm excited to cosplay with you, I follow your Tumblr-blog and I'm a big fan of your cosplays.", Phil said quickly.  
"O-oh. Thanks.", Dan said awkwardly and smiled. "Aw fuck!", he swore as he poked himself in the eye. "Shit! Why are my nails so sharp, what the hell!?", Dan yelled at himself.  
"What happened?", Phil asked.  
"I poked myself in the eye.. Fuck!", Dan mumbled.  
"Good job.", Phil laughed.  
After Dan took off his contacts and took off his cosplay and changed to pyjamas, he turned around and saw Phil styling his wig on the both beds. He had moved them together and now he was sitting at the middle, styling the wig. Dan laughed and just sat on his bed.  
"I'm so tired, Jesus Christ.", Dan yawned and laid down. He curled up in a ball with the blanket over himself. Phil turned around and smiled at Dan.  
"Our VIP-passes are working tomorrow too, so we can go earlier or stay later.", he said as he moved the wig head in front of him.  
"I want to sleep a bit longer, so let's stay there later.", Dan said.  
"Okay!"  
After a short time, Dan had fallen asleep and Phil finished styling the wig for tomorrow. Phil put his wig head on a table and packed his styling things in his suitcase. After changing to his pyjamas, he noticed, that Dan had moved right in the middle of the bed, so Phil couldn't move the beds away. He decided to just sleep next to Dan.

At night, about 4 AM, Phil woke up to a feeling of someone holding him. He turned around and saw, that Dan was spooning him. He gasped a little, but it wasn't a shocked gasp. It was more like.. "oh my gosh, this is actually happening"-kind of gasp. The good kind of gasp. Phil just smiled and fell asleep again.

After a few hours, Phil's phone started playing music and vibrate on the table. It was seven in the morning, and they now had a few hours to get ready. Phil woke up and turned off the alarm. He turned around and saw Dan, who still had his arms wrapped around Phil.  
"Dan, wake up!", Phil whispered and poked Dan's nose.  
"Okayy...", Dan mumbled and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes and realized, that his arms were around Phil. He blushed hard and took his hands off of Phil. "Uh.. I- I'm sorry, I-"  
"Sh, it's okay. You're a good at cuddling.", Phil giggled and sat up. Dan was blushing but he just stood up and stretched his arms, while staring at a tree in front of the window.  
After a few minutes, they headed to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. Phil "accidentally" reserved them a romantic breakfast. Dan was blushing a little for the whole breakfast. After they ate, they headed back to their room. They changed into their cosplays and they sat in front of the mirror together and put on their contact lenses. Their lenses were almost the same color, Dan's were a bit deeper blue while Phil's were electric blue.  
"Are we ready to go, Len-chan?", Dan laughed.  
"You weeb. But yes we are!", Phil giggled and took his bag. They walked to Phil's car and drove to the convention. They showed their VIP-passes so they got to skip everyone in the line. Dan felt bad, while Phil walked with confidence. They got inside and Dan immediately ran to a booth, full of Attack on Titan-merch.  
They bought for merch for a while, watched a panel and after that, four girls came up to them. The girls were cosplaying as Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka and MEIKO from Vocaloid. The girls asked for pictures and they had to stop a random stranger to take pictures of them. After the girls left, Dan and Phil walked to a restaurant and shared fries.  
"After hours of being here, no one hasn't asked us to kiss.", Phil laughed.  
"Wanna kiss?", Dan asked as he ate a few fries from the plate. Phil chocked on his water after hearing that question.  
"What?! Yes!", Phil said and closed the space between them. Dan's lips were warm and soft against Phil's chapped lips. The kiss was warm and loving. After Phil pulled away, Dan looked a bit shocked, but happy.  
"Little exited there, aren't you?", Dan giggled and quickly glanced at Phil's crotch.  
Phil blushed and crossed his legs. "Stop it, you weeb.", he laughed.  
They ate while just chatting about everything. After they left the restaurant, some yaoi-fangirls spotted them.  
"Oh my gosh, there's Kaito and Len!", one of the girls yelled. She ran to Dan and Phil. "Can you two kiss?", she asked.  
Phil didn't say anything, he just pulled Dan to a kiss. It was full of passion and love. Dan opened his mouth a little and Phil slipped his tongue in Dan's mouth. The girls were giggling and they took pictures.  
After Phil pulled away from the kiss, one of the girls bit her lower lip and said; "You guys got Tumblrs? I was thinking about posting these pictures there, but I want to tag you to the pictures."  
"Yea, my Tumblr is Danisnotonfire.", Dan stuttered.  
"Mine's AmazingPhil."  
"Okay, thank you~!"  
After the girls left, Dan and Phil walked in front of the main stage and watched a panel. After the panel, the doors were closing. But with the VIP-passes the boys could stay a little longer there. They bought merch, wigs and all kind of stuff, they wouldn't ever need. After they were told to leave, they walked to Phil's car and drove to the hotel. They ate dinner there and got back to their room.  
"Too bad, we have to leave tomorrow.", Dan said as he closed the door.  
"True. My parents are coming to the airport, because I borrowed their car, so I'm giving it back.", Phil said as he took off his contacts.  
"Okay."  
They changed their clothes and talked a little.  
"Uh, Phil?"  
"Yea?"  
"What are we?"  
"What?"  
"What are we? I can see, that you have a crush on me."  
Phil blushed.  
"We-well, I-I.. If you want to be something, we can be, I don't know.. Uh-"  
Phil's sentence was stopped by Dan's hand on his mouth.  
"I want to be something.", Dan smiled. "Ew! Don't lick my hand, you're gross!", he laughed and took his hand off. Phil smiled and pressed a quick kiss on Dan's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! You guys should follow me on Instagram and Twitter @amazingkuu and on Tumblr vocaloid-and-phantrash.tumblr.com  
> ~C


End file.
